A dark secret
by SKiiNS
Summary: Lucas Scott moves to town to live with his mother, but he is hiding a dark secret even his mother doesnt't know about. Will anyone find out and help him before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

A Dark secret

Lucas Scott moves to town to live with his mother, but he is hiding a dark secret even his mother doesnt't know about. Will anyone find out and help him before its to late?

Chapter One

Lucas POV.

It's friday night i'm 16 year old and I am lazing on my bed writing in my journal.I know what your thinking that I should be out getting wasted with my friends and having my way with some scantily clad girls. Right? Well i'm new here I lived in california with my dad and his blood sucking leech of a wife Tina. I ran away from there (for good reasons) and moved in with my mum.  
She used to live with us but she left and my so called father got custody, but no matter what she always found a way to see me.

I have a deep dark secret that has been eating away at me but i can't seem to tell anyone certainly not my mum it would kill her if she knew, she would blame herself and I couldn't handle that. So I will keep it to myself and let it slowly chip away at me. If this got out people would look at me differently like they were disgusted. It stops me doing normal teenage stuff like I haven't had sex because I cant bare to let anyone intimately touch me it makes me feel dirty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I can finish my writing the memory rushes back to me and I scarper out of my room.

I don't know how but I end up at the beach. As soon as I sit down in the sand and listen to the calming sound of the waves crashing against the rocks it soothes me, my chest stops heaving and my vision isn't blurred anymore.

All of the stillness of my current enviroment is disrupted when a body sits down beside me. I look across to see a girl staring back at me. She was beautiful long silky brown hair, eyes that you could get lost in and the cutest dimples. She was perfection.

"Hi" her raspy voice broke me out of my trance

I didn't answer I just nodded and gazed back at the sea

"not a talker that is fine I can do enough talking for two see, How are you, Im good how about you, same thanks"

I couldn't help but laugh but as soon as I heard the sound of my own laughter I stopped.

She noticed what I had done but said nothing about it just carried on trying to get me to talk.

"I'm Brooke Davis and you better tell me your name or I'll have to bring out my pom poms"

"I don't see any pom poms" she seemed shocked that I had decided to talk and to be honest so was I. But she made me want to talk, she made me feel at ease.

"They are in my car but that doesn't matter, who are you" she was determined I will give her that

"Lucas Scott Im new here" my hands were sweating this girl was making me nervous

"I know I would remember someone like you" she was flirting and I liked her but this was wrong.

"I-m-m going to go nice to meet you Brooke" I started walking away when once again her raspy voice stopped me

"let me drive you it's late" I just nodded and we got in her car

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told her the directions to my house and and she pulled up to my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride" I was about to get out the car but her question pulled me back.

"I hope you dont mind me asking but why were you at the beach so late" actually I did mind but she had asked so softly I couldn't denie her, her question.

"I had a few things I needed to get off my mind nothing important what about you" I decided best way to get off the topic of my life was to steer the question towards her.

"I was at a party but I wasn't really in the mood same as you really but don't worry I didn't drink"  
she was lightening the mood and I appreciated it

"well I really have to go but it was nice talking to you" I stepped out of her car

"Can't wait see you at school" and with that she drove off.

Tree hill High bright and early monday morning

Great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note- I'm sorry if it isn't very good but im trying. Anyway I know some of you might have a vague idea of lucas secret but it wont be revealed until later on so pleasee keep reading and reviewing I would really appreciate it.

Thanks Nicole x


	2. chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_  
_**  
**_All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down  
_**

* * *

**_Lucas Pov_**

**I am wakened up by the sound of my own voice, I soon notice that there is sweat running down my face  
and I quickly realised I had another nightmare. I have had nightmares for years now but lately they had  
been getting worse. I looked over at the red eluminated numbers on my clock that read 7:00am so I decided  
it was best to get ready for the big day.**

**After I was dressed I walked through the kitchen to see my mum sitting with a coffee. She heard me come in  
and signalled me to come and sit before I left.**

_"You had another nightmare I heard you"_** she usually didn't say anything but I knew that it bothered her.**

_"It was nothing"_** I shifted nervously in my seat**

_"Lucas I know it wasn't nothing what is wrong please maybe I could help"_** she wasn't going to stop I sensed it  
so I decided I had to get out of there**

_"look i'm going to be late for school so maybe we could save the oprah chat for later"_** before she had a chance  
to say anything I was all ready out of the door.**

* * *

**_And I hope you're thinking of me  
As you lay down on your side  
Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_**

* * *

**I managed to get to my locker without any problems but that was all about to change. I went to walk to my next class when I  
accidently (yes it was accidental) shoved into a shoulder**

_"Hey watch were your going ass"_** He was medium height with black hair and had tanned skin and before I knew it he had pushed me  
to the ground and walked away. I just groaned could this get any worse**

_"The bell has went get to class now!"_ **I turned to come face to face with a teacher who looked like donatella versace. Weird I know**

**Apparently it could get worse.**

* * *

**_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_**

But I know I'm on a losing streak  
'Cause I passed down my old street  
And if you wanna show, then just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again  


_**

* * *

**_

**15 _minutes_ later I walked into class met my about 20 sets of staring eyes. God **

_"What time do you call this let me guess your the transfer" _**I was about to answer when a familiar set of mesmorizing eyes caught my attention. Brooke**

_"ANSWER ME" _**Mr chavez or asshole as i now refferred to him boomed so loud i nearly jumped 2 foot in the air. It definately brought back some bad memories**

**_flashback_**

_A 7 year old Lucas scott sat on the carpet drinking a cup of juice _

_"Dad I spilt some juice" He said as he casually walked in the kitchen on his way to get a towel. But suddenly his head snapped to the side and he realised he had been slapped the sheer force of it knocked him to the ground_

_"what was tha-" He didn't get a chance to answer because he was dragged up by his hair. Now he was screaming _

_"Do you want another hit" He didn't answer just continued bawling_

"_ANSWER ME DAMMIT" He lifted his hand again_

**_End Flashback_**

**I Looked back at brooke, I could see the concern in her eyes. I cracked.**

**"**_get your hand off me" _**I stared past him, I couldn't look into his yes if I did I would be out this school faster than I came in.**

_"What did you just say I am your teacher sit down Mr scott_**!" I didn't answer back or sit down I walked out.**

**I dont take orders **

**Not anymore.**

* * *

_**Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again**_

'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead 

_**

* * *

**_

**I stare at the basket in the gym for minutes holding the ball in my hand contemplating shooting. I used to play alot but _Dan _Put to much pressure on me so just to piss him off i stopped but trust me I got punished for disobeying him.**

_"You gonna shoot or just stand there and admire" _**I turn to see a raven haired boy smirking at me**

_"Look man im nathan james nice to meet you" _**He stuck his hand out to shake. Tentatively I shook it.**

_"Lucas scott" _**When he withdrew his hand and noticed a gold band on Nathans finger**

_"Yeah that is usually the expression people get when they see it. Im married"_** Alright don't really know how to respond. Hmm**

_"Yeah well thats is emm yeah great_**" Nice .**

_"well anyway the team has to practice so eh yeah"_** I nodded and slowly made my way to the entrance**

_"Scott I'll see you around right man" _**He smiled**

_"yeah maybe"_** If I am here long enough**

* * *

_**All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down**_

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again 

* * *

**Sitting at the kitchen table while your mum gives you a lecture about your simply fantastic day is the perfect way to finish of a shitty day. Don't you think?**

_"They are giving you one more chance pleasee don't screw this up" _**Thats my life in a nut shell basically all i do is fuck everyhing up. Ask anyone.**

**My thoughts are interrupted when I see My mum hunched over in pain**

_"Mum .. Mum whats wrong whats happening"_ **The panic in my voice is evident she is all I have. The only person love.**

_"I am fine just feeling nauseous i'll be fine I was at the doctors today they gace me some painkillers nothing serious"_

**_She tells me to go to my room and get some rest but i can't help but worry. That is 3 times she has been to the doctors this past month. What is something is wrong._**

**_What would I do?_**

* * *

_**'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead**_

But if you wanna show, just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again

Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again

I'm never going down, I'm never coming down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more  
I'm never coming down, I'm never going down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Nothing really exciting this chapter but I promise more Brucas interaction. And sorry if enyone is offended by the swearing but its part of the story so..._

_Song- Drugs dont work- The verve_

_Please review Thanks _

_Nicole x_


End file.
